Fated Love
by Lumina0512
Summary: This is Yu Narukami X Female Reader.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 1

I always sit behind him in class and we're even in kendo club together. Yu Narukami, the guy who recently moved to the sleepy town of Inaba from the city. I find him cool and want to talk with him, but I'm always too shy to try.

One day, I am just wandering around the electronics section of Junes' when I see Yu with Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko. They are huddled together in front of one of the really big TVs. I suddenly hide behind some boxes for some reason, but I can still see the group. They start looking around as if they are checking to see if anyone is around, but they don't notice me.

Then they do something unbelievable. They go inside the TV! I just couldn't believe my eyes. I blink several times, rub my eyes, and even pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. They really had disappeared into the TV!

After a minute or two, I come out from my hiding spot. I then find myself moving towards the TV as if I am being drawn towards it. I reach towards the TV as I had seen Yu do. I didn't expect anything to happen and so I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I fall into the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 2

I wake up in a strange place. It is hard to see much of anything because it is foggy. But from what I can see, it seems I have landed in a studio.

"Good day to do some training." I hear Yu say in the distance. "You're right, Sensei!" Someone, whose voice I don't know, responds. "You don't even fight, Teddie!" Yosuke complains. I hear Chie agreeing with Yosuke for once.

Their voices sound somehow distant and close all at the same time. Not knowing what else to do, I get up and try to follow their voices as they chat as they walk to wherever they are going.

After walking for what felt like miles, I arrive at what looks to be a castle. I still can't see much of anything and I don't see anyone. However, I can hear the sounds of a fight coming from inside the castle. Since I don't know how to get out of wherever this is, I decide to head inside the building and go towards the sounds.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 3

I run inside the castle. Finally I find Yu, his friends, and what looks like a bear mascot. They don't notice me though because they are fighting bizarre creatures. Some of the creatures have what look like hands for bodies and others looked like giant pink striped balls with mouths. I notice Yu and his friends aren't even fazed by the monsters.

Suddenly, one of the ball-like monsters and one of the hand-like creatures notice me and start charging at me. Just as I am about to freak out, I hear a deep voice in my head. The monsters freeze as well but I don't care too much because my head is throbbing so much that I have bend over and shut my eyes. My head pounds even harder as the voice speaks. "I am thou, and thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes and call forth what is within." The voice says.

The throbbing stops and I feel something in my hand. It is a blue card with a two-tone sun and mask on it. I turn it over to look at the other side, but it starts shining. I feel power welling up within me as I stare at it. "PERSONA!" I shout. Then a figure, which looks like a goddess carrying a katana, appears.

I know just what to do. "Izanami, take out the enemy." I calmly command the goddess-like figure. Izanami quickly charges at the creatures and dispatches them with one swift strike. She fades as my consciousness drifts away. I think I see Yu running towards me as my vision fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 4

-Yu's POV-

My friends and I are doing some training like usual. We have found a decent size group of Shadows. It consists of Dancing Hands and Slipping Hableries. We are doing pretty well without our personas. Suddenly I hear someone shout "PERSONA!" It was definitely a female voice, so I look over at Yukiko and Chie. I find them looking back at me confused and I don't see their Personas.

So I look around. Then I see it. It is a Persona I have never seen. The Persona's shape reminds me of Izangi. It also makes me think of a geisha. Then I see who summoned it. It was (your name), the girl who sits behind me in class and who is in kendo club with me. She called the persona Izanami. Her persona quickly takes care of a Slipping Hablerie and a Dancing Hand. Then Izanami fades and (your name) collapses. Some of the other shadows start heading towards her.

I run over to protect her from the shadows. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko quickly joined me. "How did she get in here?" Yosuke asks. "We'll find out when we get her to a safe place! Before that, let's take these things out." I respond.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 5

As I start to wake up, I can feel that someone is carrying me. Whoever it is holds me very carefully. "Hey, I think she's waking up." A familiar male voice says. I open my eyes and see Yu. "Really? Thank goodness!" Yukiko says. "That's beary good!" The unfamiliar voice says. I can feel my strength returning.

"I can walk, Yu-kun." I say. "You sure?" Yu asks. I nods. He sets me on the ground. But as he lets go, I start falling. However, Yu catches me before I completely hit the ground. "Guess I was wrong. I'm sorry that you have to carry me longer." I say. I droop my head because I feel like I am a burden. "Don't worry about it. You're light, so I don't mind." Yu says. I look up and see him smiling. I start blushing.

"Would you stop flirting over there, you two?!" Yosuke shouts, sounding very annoyed. I feel my cheeks burn even hotter. I had forgotten that Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko are here. I look over at them. Chie has a smirk on her face, Yukiko is as red as a cherry, and Yosuke is pouting while blushing. I quickly apologize to everyone. With Yu supporting me, we continued walking with the rest of the group.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 6

The group has brought me back to where I woke up. Yu sets me down on the ground. "How did you get in here and how did you end up in the castle?" Yu asks. "I had seen you guys go into the TV. About a minute after you had gone in, I went over to the TV. I was going to touch the TV to see if I had hallucinated. But then my hand went in and, because I wasn't expecting anything, I fell into the TV. When I woke up, I could hear your voices. So I followed your voices to the castle, and went in hoping I could get some answers." I tell them. The four of them look at each other and then back at me.

"Now, you answer some questions. Where are we? What is this place? What were those creatures? What the heck is a Persona?" I say. "We are inside the TV. And we have found that this place is connected to the Midnight Channel." Yu says. "Wait, this place is connected to the Midnight Channel?" I ask. "Yeah. The people that appear on the Midnight Channel aren't people's soulmates. They're people who get trapped in this place and if they aren't rescued-." Yosuke says. "YOSUKE!" Yu shouts, shutting up Yosuke and shocking everyone. "We have decided to help those who get trapped in here before anything happens. So there is no need to talk about that." Yu says. "Right, sorry..." Yosuke responds.

"Those creatures you saw and that attacked you are called Shadows. They live in this world." The bear mascot says. "By the way, who are you? I didn't see with Yu and the others when they entered the TV." I ask. "Oh, I'm Teddie. I live in this world." The mascot replies. "YOU LIVE HERE?!" I shout in disbelief. Teddie covers his ears and hides behind Yu. "Sensei, she's loud!" Teddie complains. "And what looks like a suit is his real body." Yosuke says.

I look at Yosuke to see if he's joking, but he doesn't look like he is. So I get up and walk towards Teddie. He seems to figure out what I am going to do and starts running away from me. "Come here, Teddie!" I shout as I chase him. I finally catch him and unzip the head. When I see nothing in the suit, I scream and fall backwards onto the ground, tossing Teddie's head as I do. Teddie's body stumbles around trying to get his head back. Yosuke laughs at Teddie's body stumbling around. I shake off the shock. I grab the head and stick it back on Teddie's body, apologizing as I do. "I forgive you. At least you put my head back on. Yosuke just left me to get it back on by myself, but Sensei helped me." Teddie says.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4. They belong to Atlus. The "reader" and her personality are mine.

Chapter 7

With antics with Teddie finished, we get back to the discussion. "Personas are manifestations of the power within you. They can only be summoned in here though." Yu tells me. "Okay. So I'm guessing you all have one then?" I ask. "Yes. Personas are divided into categories based upon the arcanas of tarot cards. Mine is Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana. Yousuke's is Jiriya of the Magician Arcana and Chie's is Tomoe of the Chariot Arcana. Yu's Persona is Izanagi of the Fool Arcana. However, Yu has a special power to wield many different Personas. He just uses Izanagi most often. " Yukiko explains. "You got your Persona the same way as Yu did. He was almost attacked by a Shadow and he just awakened his Persona, he didn't have to face a shadow of himself." Yosuke says. "Shadow of himself?" I ask. "Yosuke, Yukiko, and I had to face Shadows of ourselves before we got our Personas. The Shadow is all those hidden feelings and desires you have come to life. At first, we rejected our shadows. But after we accepted the shadows as part of ourselves, they were purified and became our Personas." Chie replies.

"Now that you know about this place and have awakened your Persona, what will you do? Will you help us save the people that become trapped or will you go with your life as if this never happened?" Yu asks me, a serious expression on his face. I think a moment about the choices. "How could I ever imagine this did not happen!? I will join you!" I say. "I thought you might say that, (your name)!" Yu responds. "Welcome to the team!" Chie says. "Well then, you'll need these." Teddie tells me, holding out a pair of glasses. "Thanks, I think." I say as I take the glasses. "They are special glasses that I made myself." Teddie says. I look at the glasses. They have oval-shaped lenses. They are my favorite color and the stripes compliment my (color) hair. After examining them, I put them on my face. They fit perfectly and as soon as I had put on the glasses, I could clearly see everything.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I ask. Everyone stares blankly at me. "Let's get to training!" I say. Yukiko checks to make sure I am okay now. Then she, Yousuke, Chie, and Teddie start walking back to the castle. I start to follow them, but Yu grabs my hand. "What?" I ask. "One more question. Do you maybe want to grab some dinner after this?" He asks, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Do you mean like a date?" I ask. "Yeah." Yu replies. "Yes!" I exclaim as I hug him, making him blush even more. "I liked you ever since you transferred but never knew how to approach you." I tell him. "I'm really happy you said that, (your name). Just don't anybody else about this or they'll come along." Yu says. "Okay. But we better catch up to them quickly." I say, pointing into the distance where the rest are. Yu nods, grabs my hand, and start walking.

When we catch up to the group, Yosuke is handing money to a smirking Chie. "Congrats." Yukiko says. "I told you they would get together." Chie says to Yosuke. "You two placed a bet on whether Yu and I were going to get together?" I ask. "Yep! And I won." Chie says, a huge smile on her face. "You guys…" Yu says, face-palming in annoyance.

 **The End**


End file.
